Stay With Me
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Ciel asks Sebastian to stay with him until he falls asleep in the manga, but then a black bar of a time shift happens... I worte what may have occurred in that time frame... First Black Butler Fic! Yay! Rated M for mindsets and a kiss. Please fav, follow, request, and review! Thanks!


_This was… very old… Sorry if you hate this… Black Butler isn't my strong suit, obviously, but I thought I'd try… This opens on the scene in the first volume where Ciel has his ring back after Lizzie smashes the shit out of it. Then he snaps a little and asks Sebby to stay with him until he fell asleep._

_Rated M for a kiss. Yeah…_

**SebasCiel– Stay With Me**

The raven-clad butler turned on his heel and began to walk away, his master in his bed securely.

"Sebastian." A weak voice called through the chamber. Ciel Phantomhive, his young master, gazed at him with wide eyes. The contract on his right eye shone brightly. "Stay here…until I fall asleep."

The butler smiled. He knew this was his opportunity. He knelt at the side of the bed. "I shall be with young master… until the very end. This is what was promised, was it not?" Setting the candelabra on the master's bedside table, he reached a hand over to pull the white sheets tighter around his master. A hand, a silver and sapphire ring on its thumb, grabbed his wrist. "Young master? Whatever is the matter?"

Sebastian heard a soft whimper come from the child and inhaled. The scents around him were normal, the cloud of darkness the same, except for the sense of uncertainty, confusion, and… passion?

He turned his tiny form around to look the demon in the eye, the sad look that he was giving him making him seem far weaker than he was. He pressed his other hand to the black locks at the side of his servant's face and sighed.

"You know the sin inside of me. I am greedy, arrogant, a foolish child among children. But do you know my worst sin?" His face came closer to the devil's, a wide grin on the lips of the taller man. "My worst sin was falling into the darkness head first…" Sebastian could not wait any longer for the boy to divulge the sin that was falling from his lips. He pressed forward and caught the young human's mouth with his own.

He felt the waves of disgust and fear wafting off of the child, but they dissolved as the demon broke apart from him, speaking. "Your worst sin was falling in love with the demon who contracted you, wasn't it, young master?"

"…" He had no words to speak, but Ciel knew something, _anything_, had to be said. He'd _tasted_ the lips of darkness that lusted for his soul. He'd _held_ the specter that was bound to him until he reached his end. He'd… fallen for darkness, and he'd fallen hard. He smiled. He also loved those scents and tastes. "…Yes…"

Sebastian stood up, his eyes dark and a wicked smile on his lips. He gestured to the edge of the bed. "May I sit down, young master?" The boy nodded in the darkness, lying still. His flush was bright red and he saw the glitter of angry and confused tears in both his deep blue eye and his marked eye.

The demon sat and touched Ciel's left hand after removing his gloves. His prey's pulse jumped, quickening. "Young master, you have fallen in love with me. Does this change our deal?"

Ciel felt his eyes widen, the angry tears on the brims of each eye rolling down his face. "Why would it change the contract?" He was even more confused as the demon sighed and reached a hand over to brush his tears aside, his fingers ice-cold.

"It is no matter, but I was simply inquiring if you would like to add the term of never being lonely to the contract, young master."

He felt the boy stiffen as he withdrew his hand to cover his right eye, clasping a hand over his own. "I'm not lonely. I have Elizabeth and the servants, even though they're bloody useless…"

The demon sighed. "But they are all you have, aren't they?" Then he chuckled. "It seems you and the late Lord Trancy had something in common after all…" The young master flamed and slapped his hand away, grabbing the white collar of his shirt and glaring at him.

"I am _nothing_ like that bloody git!" he yelled, but the butler smiled, placing an arm around the child's back. He leaned in close.

"Then prove it, my lord. Prove that you do not feel the need for human comforts…"

The child glared for a few moments, the fiery gaze of his deep blue eyes holding all of Sebastian's attention. He felt his malice and his contradictory heart's want for connections. His craving for momentary fulfillment of his every desire.

"Come, my lord. There is no need to fear me. I will not hurt you. Do not be afraid." The boy placed his hands on the demon's shoulders lightly and shaking his head. Then he looked at him fiercely one last time before his dark heart succumbed. He pressed his lips to his servant's, the demon tasting the sin that dripped from his skin. He felt the boy's grimace against his mouth, but he finally stopped being afraid, his lips softening.

'Yes…Finally; your body, as well as your soul, is _mine_, young master!'

The seal on his hand glowed, and he raised the hand behind his lord. "My lord?"

The master broke away and looked at him, his eyes soft but his eyebrows crunched over them. The violet eye blazed with the seal. His hands gripped his shoulders very tightly, his uniform crumpling in his grip. His knuckles were white as he spoke. "You know what I want, Sebastian. You see my sin, do you not? And it is your duty as a demon to exploit those weaknesses in the human heart, correct?" The tears in his eyes mirrored the face of the demon perfectly.

He saw the white slash of a smile on his lips. "Ah… My lord, there are many things I know that I could tell you. All of them reside within you, in _here_." He pressed a finger to Ciel's chest, his pointed fingernail stabbing into the place where his heartbeat accelerated. "However, I can tell that you do not wish to speak of them here, or now. You would rather uncover them yourself, at your own pace, would you not?"

"Yes…" The young boy tried to suppress his yawn, and the demon moved away, sensing that the only thing that his master wanted then was to sleep. He rose and returned to his place at the teen's side, placing his hand over the place where a heart used to beat.

"Good night, my young Lord…"


End file.
